1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hazard device for a vehicle including a hazard panel having a vertical height which is comparable to the height of the vehicle and which extends laterally from the vehicle in an emergency to provide a protective shield for a driver exiting the vehicle to inspect the vehicle. An alternate embodiment of the present invention relates to a portable hazard panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accidents involving trucks or vans parked along roadway shoulders in unlit areas have been numerous and severe often resulting in death as automobiles have collided with unnoticed parked trucks and vans. In addition, personnel inspecting their trucks have been hit by drivers moving too close to the parked vehicle.
Auxiliary signal lights for use in an emergency are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,768 describes a fleet light panel attached at the rear of the trailer. Perimeter light units form first and second generally horizontal V-shaped arrowheads pointing in opposite directions.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,174 describes an emergency rear light kit for temporary installation at the back of a vehicle or trailer. Two rear light units can be mounted on the back of the vehicle or trailer. An extension cable with a plug or socket extends between the light units and can be plugged into a cigarette lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,763 describes a rear truck strobe light which flashes upon operation of hazard lights. The strobe light is placed on a centerline of the back panel of a truck where other lights are not normally found. Other attempts to provide warning signals for parked or disabled vehicles include signal flares which provide short term warning, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,990. Hazard mounted warning signs which include reflectors and indicia are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,117. Emergency power packs to trigger warning signals flashing on trailers have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,172.
The above-described patents have the shortcoming that the signals are relatively small in relation to the height of the vehicle and do not provide visibility at great distances from the vehicle or on dark unlighted roads. Further, the light units of the above-described patents do not extend from the vehicle to provide safety for a person positioned beside the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,192 describes a protective guard for a school bus having a series of telescoping members attached to the front of the bus. When the school bus stops, the members extend across the lane of oncoming traffic. Flashing red lights are mounted on the extended member. The guard has a substantially smaller height than the height of the vehicle and is positioned at the front of the bus, thereby not providing safety for a person standing along side the vehicle.
Of general interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,485,719; 2,635,227; 3,255,725 and 4,559,518.
It is desirable to provide a hazard device attached to an outwardly rotatable panel such that the hazard device is more easily observed on larger vehicles and the panel provides protection of a person positioned along the side of the vehicle.